


Betrayal

by Amalaeus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled WilburSoot (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Other, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalaeus/pseuds/Amalaeus
Summary: Small writing thing that was based off of a prompt in DV. Tommy-centric
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 7





	Betrayal

# No Clue

The pair was panting; their postures slouched as they had just been fighting. The blonde with a red baseball tee was staring at the brunette in disbelief, tears threatening to spill out of his ducts. _What happened to you Wilbur? Since when where you so obsessed with revenge?_   
  
The events before this very fight were disasters, one after another. It all began when Schlatt had been inaugurated into office; the suit clad man had stepped up unto the podium, the firm thuds against the wood being the only sound in the sea of silence. The crowd was stunned to say the least, no one expected for the man's return seeing as he was just kicked out of the SMP a few weeks ago, on account of the god not approving of his presence. Now here he was, ram horns practically shining and he was sporting a devilish grin.  
  
Schlatt stepped up unto the podium, eyes scanning the ground and his rectangular pupils did nothing but to make him even more intimidating. He goes on with his speech, profusely thanking his supporters that I tuned out until his voice started booming. "My first decree is to exile TOMMYINNIT AND WILBUR SOOT!" He shouted  
  
I look back at the man who wore a gray beanie and a brown-gray trenchcoat. Wilbur's eyes had shot wide open just like my own, pupils darting back and forth in disbelief. As much as I'd like to think that I wasn't as stunned, in reality I froze, the guards were on their way to force us out and I could hear their march towards our seats. Wilbur quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me as we escaped out of what once was L'manberg, now manberg. I couldn't remember much after that, I was too far stunned and my head was whirling with how we, two of the pioneers of the nation, had just been exiled.  
  
Months go by and Wilbur had made plans on how to get L'manberg back, recruiting members to our cause was easy, Schlatt had turned out to be a dictator after all. We first got Tubbo, one of Schlatt's right hand mans to be our spy, Dream even came in to offer his help, hell we even recruited Technoblade- It was all going well, over half of Manberg was working with up to overthrow Schlatt's rule and all plans were set in stone, albeit there were some conflicts.  
  
It was going fine until Wilbur started acting up, going on and on about how L'manberg was his unfinished symphony and he needed it back. It had gotten creepy over time until he revealed he was planning on blowing up the nation if he couldn't have it, and here we are, in the dark screaming at each other.  
  
"I'LL BLOW IT UP, IF I CAN'T HAVE L'MANBERG NO ONE CAN!" Wilbur shouted. The little light given by the lantern closeby bathed half his features in glowing light, and judging by his wide grin and wide eyes, he was manic.  
  
"Wilbur, no! We've worked so hard to separate our nation- YOU CAN'T JUST DESTROY IT!" I shouted back, panting seeing as I've been trying to knock some sense into the man for the past half hour  
  
"Tommy, it doesn't matter, Schlatt's already gotten his grubby little hands on it and fucked it all up"  
  
"Wilbur I refuse to help you destroy L'manberg."  
  
This set off Wilbur, his eye started twitching and his grin had turned into a frown. He stared at me as if I were a traitor, a little ant that was nothing to him.  
  
"YOU SAID YOU'D HELP ME"  
  
"I SAID I'D HELP YOU GET L'MANBERG, AND THIS? THIS ISN'T GETTING L'MANBERG BACK, IT'S DESTROYING IT!"  
  
"Tommy, I'm afraid I'll have to step in" A white smiley face mask appeared, standing in front of Wilbur, god, how I hated that stupid lime green hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> 650 words woo


End file.
